The use of microelectromechanical components (MEMS, Microelectromechanical Systems) in, for example, the sensor technique for measuring various physical quantities like acceleration, angular velocity, or pressure, has proved to be a reliable method of simple principle. In a microelectromechanical sensor, the measuring is based on, for example, the capacitive principle, wherein a change in the motional state of the sensor causes a displacement of a spring suspended seismic mass. The position of the mass can be detected by means of the capacitance between a pair of electrodes, the capacitance between the surfaces being dependent of their surface area and the distance between the surfaces. Measuring based on a microelectromechanical sensor can be used even at rather small metering ranges of various physical quantities.
In devices for data communications and data processing, integration of most of the functions has been accomplished into one or, at most, a few silicon chips. Due to their technological incompatibility, integration of functions responsible for synchronization of data processing, stabilization of radio frequencies, filtering an electrical signal, matching of electric impedances, and switching electrical signals, however, has not always been possible. In MEMS resonators and MEMS filters based on silicon technology, a silicon component, by means of electrostatic forces, for example, is set in mechanical oscillatory motion, and the shape and dimensions of the silicon component is given to control the impedance due to the electro-acoustic coupling between the connectors, or the propagation of a signal between the connectors. In a MEMS switch, the signal path is opened or closed by means of movable components manufactured with the MEMS technique, said components being controlled e.g. by electrostatic forces. For an impedance matching device, tiny passive components, such as coils or capacitors, are manufactured by with MEMS techniques. The capacitors can be adjustable, air isolated MEMS structures.
Traditionally, integrated circuits are sealed by means of a technique, whereby they are installed e.g. onto a metal leadframe. At connection points of the circuits, connecting wires are bonded, the other ends of which are connected to bonding areas of the leadframe. Then the leadframe and the circuit are cast in plastic and finally the external connection areas or connection wires, by means of which the component will be connected to a circuit board, are formed by cutting, bending, or some other such method.
In the manufacturing of electronic components, a novel encapsulation method for silicon chips and similar electronic components is wafer-level packaging (WLP), wherein all encapsulation phases are performed on the surface of the silicon wafer prior to dicing. Hereby, significant savings in size and cost are achieved. Examples of such prior art methods would be the Ultra CSP-technique by Amkor Corporation (CSP, Chip Scale Packaging), in which thick layers of polymer are spread onto the surface of a silicon wafer, copper leads are deposited and soldering bumps, whereby the chip directly can be connected onto a circuit board, are installed or deposited.
The microelectromechanical components differ from electronic components, such as integrated circuits, in that, instead of passivation by means of a solid material, e.g. nitride passivation, the component requires mechanical protection, a cover, under which an open space remains, in which the electromechanical structures can move. Applying wafer-level packaging to microelectromechanical components is particularly tempting, since they are characterized by large size and, in particular, large thickness, and thus, encapsulated in a traditional manner they would be larger and, in particular, thicker than microcircuits encapsulated in a corresponding manner. On the other hand, the encapsulation of microelectromechanical components is problematic, due to the necessary cover.
The microelectromechanical components must be hermetically sealed, such that the moving parts remain in a chamber closed from the surroundings. The sealing can be made by bonding the microelectromechanical wafer to another wafer, a so called cover wafer. The utilization of cover wafers with microelectromechanical components is well known.
Another essential problem in microelectromechanical sensor components is the integration of electrical functions in association with the microelectromechanical component. This can be accomplished in a known manner by means of capsule level integration, having an external capsule comprising dielectric and conductive parts. In capsule level integration, the conductive wire connections between the parts integrate the parts into a unit.
Below, prior art is described with exemplifying reference to the accompanying drawings, of which:
FIG. 1 shows a method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of monolithic integration,
FIG. 2 shows a method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of integration implemented in a plastic cast capsule.
FIG. 3 shows a method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of integration implemented by stacking in a plastic cast capsule.
FIG. 1 shows a method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of monolithic integration. In the method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of monolithic integration, a microelectromechanical chip part 1 and an electronic circuit part 2 are manufactured on the same silicon wafer 3, and the electric connection between them is created by means of thin films of metal. The microelectromechanical chip part 1 and the electronic circuit part 2 are protected by means of a common cover part 4, they are connected by means of a wire connection 5, and are further cast in a plastic cast capsule 6. The prior art microelectromechanical component also comprises a metal leadframe 7.
FIG. 2 shows a method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of integration implemented in a plastic cast capsule. In the method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of integration in a plastic cast capsule, a microelectromechanical chip part 8 and an electronic circuit part 9 are separately manufactured onto the same silicon wafer element 10. The microelectromechanical chip part 8 is protected by means of a separate cover part 11. The electric connection between the microelectromechanical chip part 8 and the electronic circuit part 9 is implemented by means of a wire connection 12. The electronic circuit part 9 is connected by means of a wire connection 13. Subsequently, the entity composed of the microelectromechanical chip part 8 and the electronic circuit part 9 is cast in a plastic cast capsule 14. The prior art microelectromechanical component also comprises a metal leadframe 15.
FIG. 3 shows a method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of integration implemented by stacking in a plastic cast capsule. In the method according to prior art for the manufacturing of a microelectromechanical component by means of integration by stacking in a plastic cast capsule, a microelectromechanical chip part 16 is manufactured onto a silicon wafer 17. The microelectromechanical chip part 16 is protected by means of separate cover part 18. An electronic circuit part 19 is manufactured on top of the cover part. The electric connection between the microelectromechanical chip part 16 and the electronic circuit part 19 is implemented by means of a wire connection 20. The microelectromechanical chip part 16 is connected by means of a wire connection 21. Then the entity composed of the microelectromechanical chip part 16 and the electronic circuit part 19 is cast in a plastic cast capsule 22. The prior art microelectromechanical component also comprises a metal leadframe 23.
A central problem in the solutions according to prior art for integrating the electrical functions of microelectromechanical components with the microelectromechanical component is the large size caused by the cover wafer and the two parts, the microelectromechanical chip part and the electronic circuit part. The size of the solution becomes large, when the components are cast in the kind of plastic capsule typically used in the field.
Additionally, a problem in the solutions according to prior art for integrating the electrical functions of microelectromechanical components with the microelectromechanical component is also the wasting of circuit solution surface area for bonding areas.
Thus, in the manufacturing of professional and consumer electronics, there is a clearly increasing requirement for small microelectromechanical components, in which integration of the electrical functions with the microelectromechanical component has been solved, and which are suitable for use particularly in small microelectromechanical sensor solutions, oscillation frequency stabilization solutions, electrical signal filtering solutions, electrical signal switching solutions and electric impedance matching solutions.